1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-held, shock-resistant electrical probe, and more particularly to a hand-held, shock-resistant electrical probe which is formed essentially in its entirety of electrically nonconductive materials so as to eliminate the danger of electrical shock to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand-held electrical probes of a noncontacting or contacting type used for preventing electrical shock to the user, are known in the art. These devices are used around "live" naked wires, such as those in junction boxes. Electrical probe devices heretofore known include a metal casing coated with an electrically insulative material and/or an electrically conductive metal carrying clip attached to the casing. This design presents the danger of inadvertently contacting an uninsulated "naked wire", either at a break or scratch in the electrically nonconducting coating on the metal casing, or through contact with the metal clip, which could deliver a harmful electrical shock to the user holding the probe. Accordingly, a primary purpose of this invention is to provide a hand-held electrical probe in which the danger of electrical shock to the user is eliminated.